The Perfect World, or something like it
by Miss Darknesss
Summary: Slash.MPREG. James and Lily arranged Harry's marriage to a Vampire Prince.They are mates.Harry must cut all ties with the Wizarding world, and he must produce an heir.


A/N: this will be the one and only time I remember to do this so…

Anything you recognize in here is not mine blah blah blah, I make no profit sooo, yeah…

Umm on with it then…

1In a perfect world, things happen the way we want them to, we have all of life's necessities, and are lacking in nothing. In a perfect world, everything is, well, perfect.

The perfect world does not exist, and though some situations may start out bad, and seem terrible, they may end well, for like in fairy tales, though it is rare, sometimes there's a happy ending, or, at least something close to one.

Harry Potter was sitting in his room at number four Privet Drive, waiting for midnight, the night he would be able to finally leave this house, never to return. This was the night he turned seventeen, the night he gained majority in the Wizarding world. He was going to be free in less than an hour. Free to make his own decisions, free to do what he wanted, how he wanted, and when he wanted it done. Completely free. It would be the first time in his life that he would be able to make a choice, and the first choice he was to make was to move out, and rent a cheap flat in London. Upon reaching his majority, Harry wasn't even required to attend school anymore, and he had nothing left to learn, so he had pulled out early. He didn't really need security at his new flat (which he had yet to chose) what with Voldemort being gone for a few months now. His plan was to slowly remove himself from the magical world of Britain, and when things died down, he would move to another country and start up new, get a new name, and make a legacy of his own choosing. He'd learned many languages when he was younger with nothing to do, and he'd kept up with them in recent years. He'd never planned on staying in magical Britain, not with all his fame, and he'd always wanted to travel. And he desperately wanted a family, something, someone to call his own.

After seventeen years, he'd never left Great Britain, and had only bee to Hogwarts, Little Whinging, London, Ottery St. Catchpole, and the place of the world cup in his fourth year, the graveyard of Little Hangleton and Godrics Hollow. He wanted to travel

When the heirs to all the old pureblood families reached their majority, they received their full inheritance. For the male heir to the family, on that day, they would start gaining control of all the family assets. If that wizard had no one to take over the control from, then the Goblins of Gringotts would simply send out a from to sign, declaring that the assets had been transferred from their keeping.

Many of the old families made pacts concerning their children; they sealed deals, and arranged marriages with their children being used as bargaining chips. In the case of arranged marriages, when the younger of the two children reaches their seventeenth birthday, the courtship ritual must start, and the male must court the female. In cases of the same sex, the older of the two must court the younger. Any deals made concerning the child were completed and fulfilled upon said child's majority birthday, or during the course of their seventeenth year.

Long standing tradition was for the parents to tell their children what to expect when their majority arrived. Such things were personal and their secret was kept in the family, not even the god parents would know the arrangements the parents had made for their godchild, and since Harry's parents had died when he was only just a baby, no one really knew what his majority was going to mean for him.

He had ten more minutes until his inheritance came into effect, and he was waiting on the front hallway of his relative's home, waiting until he could legally leave, and waiting for the wards to fall so he could leave permanently.

Ten seconds now.

Nine,

Eight,

Seven,

Six,

Five,

Four,

Three,

Two,

One.

Freedom, at last.

Harry swung the door open forcefully, and with no effort to muffle the noise, walked out without closing it, just to spite his relatives, and walked off into the night with a slight spring in his step, never once looking back.

**A/N**: Had a sudden inspiration, sorry for those of you waiting for an update on Raven, I'm getting there, but I'm a bit stuck, I'm trying, it'll take some time, for now, this is fresh and new, and ummm. Well, I might get it up and going to… somewhere, who knows really.

Ciao,

Darkness 


End file.
